No Letters Under the Door
by ArthurTwoSheds
Summary: Ron and Hermione finally confess their love for each other... yeagh! Not your regular RonHermione romance. Ron and Hermione both have feelings for each other and decide to write letters to the other over Christmas. Until Fred and George intercept one.
1. Losing Chess

_Disclaimer: I've never really written anything publish-worthy... and I don't think I ever will. So... none of this belongs to me... (cries)_  
  
Chapter 1: Losing Chess  
  
It was mid-winter and Hogwarts was one again preparing itself for Christmas. Festive decorations began to adorn the walls, staircases and even the outdoors grounds. Because of the upcoming holiday, students were given extra Hogsmeade visits to purchase gifts for everyone they forgot to buy gifts for on their last visit. It was on the evening of one of these visits that Ron and Hermione got into a row... again.  
  
"Hermione! I'm not saying you can't buy gifts for your friends! I'm just saying you shouldn't give business to the competition!" Ron bellowed from in front of an upturned spindly wooden chair he knocked over when he stood up in front of the Gryffindor fireplace.  
  
Hermione let out a frustrated squeal. "Ron, I just need to buy a few presents for some of my friends from Zonko's. I don't have time to owl-order away for a few things from Fred and George! Christmas is only two weeks away and I could just as easily walk to Hogsmeade tomorrow and but the same things there!"  
  
Ron glared at her and she glared right back, but Ron looked away quickly. Hermione blinked. Was it...?  
  
"Harry! Harry mate, back me up! She can't just be going and helping out the enemy!" Ron was motioning to Harry who was seated in a large armchair reading and trying to ignore his best friends' yells that seemed to take up the entire common room. He reluctantly looked up from his Quidditch book and glanced from Ron to Hermione and back down, examining a photo of an ancient broom.  
  
"Sorry mate, Hermione does have a point. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes is probably swamped with orders already. There's no telling when they'd get around to Hermione's. And, besides, it's not as if she's going to buy out Zonko's and eliminate Fred and George."  
  
Hermione looked quite mollified while Ron looked shocked by Harry's choice of sides. "But," he continued looking up again and staring directly into their eyes individually, "I really wish you two would stop fighting every five minutes over the most feeble topics. You guys have been my best friends ever since we first met on the train before out first year. After all we've been through together," he said, looking away, "you'd think you would have gotten over the little things and could actually get along with each other." Harry was now observing the picture of the ancient broom, but Hermione and Ron both got the feeling he was thinking of something else. Ron looked more worried than shocked now and Hermione no longer looked so elated. They both exchanged meaningful glances alone with a mutual (but temporary) agreement.  
  
"Listen, Harry. I-I know we've been a pain and we're sorry, but sometimes... sometimes we forget that we're friends and" she paused contemplating what to say next, "I know it's a very confusing time for me, well, not for me, for all of us. And circumstances have changed since our first year, but you're right, we're being completely stupid about this." She sat down on a rickety table cluttered with papers and quills. "But look around" she gestured to the Gryffindors joking and laughing and having a good time. "It's almost Christmas! We should look forward to the holiday at the Weasley's... and the Hogsmeade visit tomorrow. Lets-lets play chess or something."  
  
Ron nodded fervently behind her looking quite affronted to see Harry and Hermione reminiscing about 'the good old days.' He quickly scrambled to retrieve his worn chess set from the boy's dormitories. Although the tension between the three friends lingered for a little while, it quickly dissipated and soon the were enjoying a healthy loss to Ron even though Harry and Hermione were working together against him. 


	2. Impossible Predictions

_Disclaimer: Truth is, I really should be teaching my friend how to ride a bike right now, but it looks like rain and I really wanted to update my story. I probably should walk my dogs, too. Oh, and take a shower... Ah! Ahem. I do not own Harry Potter or any ideas pertaining to J.K. Rowling. I do own some clothes... which I should be washing now._

:: Although the tension between the three friends lingered for a little while, it quickly dissipated and soon the were enjoying a healthy loss to Ron even though Harry and Hermione were working together against him. ::

Chapter 2: Impossible Predictions

The Hogsmeade visit came and went as did the next week, then it was time for Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny to head to the Burrow for Christmas with the Weasleys. The day before their departure, Harry and Ron packed part of their wardrobe and belongings into their trunks while chatting amiably.

"So," Ron said to Harry while throwing books haphazardly onto his four-poster bed. "D'you think Snape was very mad about the whole thing where our cauldrons melded together yesterday in class?"

Harry shook his head 'no' with a wide grin he tried to hide (unsuccessfully). "No, no, no of course no- Okay, yes." He concluded in an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Ron quickly joined him, but chucked a book in his direction as disapproval of his bad joke (he missed).

"It's not like we meant it to happen, it just... I guess fire and flammable ingredients don't mix well together." Ron grimaced at the thought of Snape peering down at the mess of metal and potion with that horrible sneer on his face. He shook the image out of his mind and tossed dirty laundry into his trunk, but missed terribly.

"Remember Hermione's face when she saw the mess?" Harry questioned from Ron while rummaging through a pile of discarded parchment. Ron hesitated before answering, a little too long and Harry noticed. "You'd think the way you two've been getting along this week you'd be over that tiff from last week"

Ron blanched while his ears turned bright red. "It's a bit more complicated than that."

"I see" Harry commented offhandedly as he lay flat on the floor to search on the floor to search under his bead for a pair of socks. "Have you seen the socks Dobby gave me a few Christmases a go?"

Ron looked vaguely disappointed. "Uh, no mate"

"Right" Harry continued to 'crawl' around the dormitory searching under beds and piles of rubbish for a pair of socks. Harry did not seem eager to continue on the subject of Hermione, but Ron seemed extremely keen on it.

"I just want, well, don't want her to always be mad at me and think I'm an incompetent git all the time." He told Harry as though he'd been wanting to say this for a long time.

Harry looked up at this. "If you don't want her to be angry at you then don't put her up to it. You're always bugging her as if you want to argue with her and fight." Harry continued his quest for socks.

Ron seemed preoccupied. "It's just that she gets to me in way I can't explain."

"Yeah, her and the Dursleys alike."

Harry conversed with Ron a bit longer, although Ron's speech seemed forced and empty of emotion. Harry finally found a pair of socks and they slowly finished packing and ventured downstairs into the common room to sit in front of the roaring fire. Hermione was sitting comfortably in a plush red armchair completely engrossed in a tome of a book. She squished to the side of the seat to accommodate one of the boys as the common room was packed with students eagerly awaiting the holiday. Ron started forward, but suddenly changed his mind and sat instead on the floor right next to the fireplace. Harry squeezed in next to Hermione as she put her book down.

"Are you both done packing then?" She looked from Harry to Ron. They nodded. "Good, so am I. I'm really excited to be spending Christmas at your house, Ron. Will Fred and George be there as well?"

"Yeah, they'll be there. They wouldn't miss Christmas even if it means losing business." Ron rolled his eyes.

Hermione pursed her lips. "At least they're not pulling a 'Percy' on you, putting work before family. I expect he won't be there."

"That's true" Harry said, jumping into the conversation "Besides, I actually kind of miss them.... and their jokes. Remember those fireworks last year? Ah, the memories"

Ron tried to stifle a laugh. "I don't" he stated. "It's nice to get some peace after living with their jokes all my life." Harry could tell her was thinking of the too-many-legged teddy bear.

"Oh, come on Ron" Hermione looked mock-dolefully at Ron who looked back at her with a mortified expression on his face. "You know you love them"

"Please Hermione, you're acting like those prats" He pointed in disgust at Pavarti and Lavender who were seated in the corner of the common room giggling madly.

Hermione quickly put off her act. "Next thing you'll know I'll be predicting Harry's death by ferrets in a crystal ball. Or even Ron paying attention to people ever now and then, both of which will never happen."


	3. Muggle Dinner

Okay, I'm taking forever to get to the real good stuff you folks want between Ron and Hermione. I'm getting there and there will be... stuff. But, sorry, this chapter really goes off on a tangent. In fact, Ron and Hermione don't even sit next to each other at the dinner table. I am a horrible person. This chapter's for Harry.

_Disclaimer: If you sue me for copyright violations I will never get to the "good stuff. "__That stopped you, didn't it?_

:: Hermione quickly put off her act. "Next thing you'll know I'll be predicting Harry's death by ferrets in a crystal ball. Or even Ron paying attention to people ever now and then, both of which will never happen." ::

Chapter 3: Muggle Dinner

"Oh Ron! Ginny! Harry! Hermione! It's so wonderful to see you!" Mrs. Weasley engulfed the four in a very loving, bone-crushing hug as they disembarked the Hogwarts Express.

"Mum, please, no mum, get off! Please!" Ron wrenched himself out of her embrace as Ginny, Harry and Hermione snickered behind their hands. Ron blushed profusely and the girls began to laugh harder. Harry distracted them. "How're we getting to the Burrow?"

Mrs. Weasley averted her attention from Ron to Harry. "Arthur and I decided it may be best to go by floo on account of the cold weather."

"Yes, it is getting chilly" Hermione glanced at the sky. "And it looks like it's going to snow." She moved in closer to Ron, the nearest source of body heat. Ron shifted uncomfortably. "Where's the nearest floo we can use?" She questioned

"Just up the road lives and old friend of mine. We're actually going to have dinner there before we go home. We don't want to be rude. Now get your trunks, Hermione's right, it does look like snow." She gave Ron and Ginny a soft shove to get them moving.

A quarter of an hour later they were all misshapenly positioned outside of platform 9 ¾ with the exception of Ginny who was taking a long time retrieving her lost diary.

"Lost diary, more like a lost Dean Thomas" Ron whispered to Hermione and Harry. Hermione hit him as Harry gave a small laugh.

She finally appeared on their side of the barrier, flushed and diary nowhere to be seen. They set off for the exit of Kings Cross Station and into London. They looked like a very odd parade with their trunks and owl cages marching down London. About a block and a half later they halted in front of a narrow brick townhouse with a royal blue door just as the first snowflakes started falling. Mrs. Weasley went up the front steps followed closely by the four teenagers, two of which weren't particularly fond of this muggle area. She rang the bell and made room on the small stoop for Hermione, Ron and part of Ginny. The door soon flew open and they were greeted by a girl about their age with sparkling blue eyes to match the door and very curly black hair. Freckles covered her nose and cheeks.

"Mum! Mum, they're here! Come and help with their trunks!" She yelled into the depths of the house as Mrs. Weasley tried to interject that they could do it themselves. Ron was face to face and very close with the girl and seemed very surprised by this abrupt meeting, but not at all uncomfortable with the awkward position he was in.

And older, more freckled version of the girl quickly joined her and helped pull the trunks and cages into the house.

The woman gave Mrs. Weasley a brief hug. Mrs. Weasley introduced them. "Kids, this is Mrs. Fenwick and her daughter Stephanie. Sylvia" she said referring to Mrs. Fenwick, "This is Ron and Ginny, they're mine. You've met them, but they were still in diapers. And these are their friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

Harry was pleasantly surprised to see Mrs. Fenwick and Stephanie not react like most people did when they met him. But when he heard the name 'Fenwick' something registered in the back of his mind, but he couldn't place it. "Hello Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry, nice of you to come by. Dinner's almost ready. I expect you're all cold and hungry after spending all day on that train. Stephanie," she turned to her daughter, "show them to the living room, the fire's already lit."

Stephanie ushered them into their small living room and Ron followed closely behind her. "Make yourself at home and warm up." She sat down next to the fire while Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys sunk into armchairs and a sofa.

"Stephanie," Mrs. Weasley spoke up after a pause, "where do you go to school? I didn't think you went to Hogwarts."

"I don't. I've always been home schooled by my mum." Stephanie said shortly

Hermione, like always, wanted to know more. "Why don't you go to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, well," Stephanie paused for a moment. "My dad and mum were part of the Order of the Phoenix as I understand you all are, but my dad was killed by deatheaters when I was just under two years old. My mum felt, and Albus Dumbledore agreed, it would be safer if I laid low for a while as my mum was wanted too, he even put some sort of enchantment around our house. My mum left the Order from fear of her and I risking our lives. For a time, it was really scary, especially when I was about ten and weird things started happening again. We decided it would be best to home school for a while and maybe go to Hogwarts when things died down a bit. Well, things never really died down and I liked being taught by my mum, so I stayed here." She concluded this shocking explanation by gesturing to the house around them.

Ron pounced on her moment of silence. "But, don't you ever want to be around wizards your age? I mean, isn't it all muggles around here?" He seemed entranced by her blue eyes. Hermione nudged him to keep quiet but he continued to stare avidly at her.

She gave a little flighty laugh. "It is mostly muggles, but there are a few wizards around. This way, though, I get to know people from both sides of the 'world': Muggle and Wizard. I know lots of magic and spells and such, but I also know practical, and not-so-practical, muggle tricks too. Stephanie pointed to a painting on the wall. "I painted that with my own hands and brushes. I didn't use magic."

Ginny stood up and studied it with interest. "It doesn't move or talk" She said over her shoulder.

Stephanie laughed again while Ron studied her. "No magic, no movement" Hermione and Harry seemed unmoved, but Ginny examined it even closer and Ron tore his eyes away from her and got up for a look.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Fenwick called from within the house. The group got up and followed Stephanie into the cramped dining room. The entire group barely fit around the small table that was covered with dishes of food.

"Oh, Sylvia! This looks delicious!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she squeezed into a seat between Ron and Hermione.

"I actually cooked it the muggle way, with and electric stove and, well, a microwave." She finished abashedly.

Mrs. Weasley, Harry and Hermione dug in, but Ron and Ginny looked skeptical. Stephanie noticed their sudden lack of appetite. "Go on, you two, it's not poisoned or any worse because it was made the muggle way. I eat it often and I'm not dead."

Ron seemed very reassured by this and helped himself to the nearest dish. Ginny, knowing defeat, followed suit and was soon eating hungrily.

An hour later, they had all finished eating and Mrs. Weasley announced they had better get going. "Thank you so much for the wonderful dinner."

"Yeah, it was great." Ron said while again staring at Stephanie.

They all arranged themselves in front of the Fenwick's fireplace, ready to floo to the burrow. "Thanks again" Harry said as he prepared to step into the fire.

"Wait Harry!" Mrs. Fenwick stopped him. "I just want to say how much you look like your dad... and mum."

"You knew my parents?" He was surprised.

Mrs. Fenwick smiled sadly. "They were in the Order with my husband and me. They died a little while before my husband, Benjy."

Harry's mind reeled back in time, all the way back to Ron and Hermione's prefect party before their fifth year. The photograph. Mad-Eye Moody. 'Benjy Fenwick, he copped it too, we only ever found bits of him...' Moody's voice resonated through his head.

"Harry," Mrs. Fenwick brought him back to the small living room, "Harry, take care of your self. Your parents loved you very much. They had love for each other and you like one could never imagine. Lily was my friend. She showed me all their love letters, the sweetest things...." Her voice trailed off and Harry backed into the green fire.

"The burrow!" The last thing he saw was Mrs. Fenwick with her arm around Stephanie's shoulder and a faint, teary smile on her face.


End file.
